Assassins (working title)
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Spidey is one of the greatest assassins on the planet with friends in Very High Places.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool summer morning and in the master bedroom of a massive house, a man was resting in the middle of his bed. He was around 6 foot 6, had the body of a professional quarterback, was scarred and lightly tanned. He had brown hair that was slightly turning gray and was very handsome. His bed partner was snuggled up next to him, she had shoulder length blonde hair, was almost as tall as her companion and was lightly tanned.

She had a nice body and plump lips her head on his chest. The entire room was filled with expensive furniture, silk sheets covered the bed and on the walls were pictures of the man and woman when the woman was a teenager. Just then there was an alarm going off, he was about to reach over to turn it off when his companion did it for him. They woke up and he noticed that she was on top of him.

His hazel eyes met her blue, "good morning." He yawned. She chuckled and kissed him.

"Good morning Peter," she said. She snuggled onto his chest.

"You got to go in today Karen?" He asked.

"Not until late," she smirked down at him. "We got time for a quickie." She pulled the covers on top of them and they went at it.

Of course, some of you are wondering just who are Peter and Karen, some of you might already know. Peter Parker is one of the highest paid assassins in the world. He is a hero in all definition of the word, he's stopped; human traffickers, the 'Cold War', Terrorists, intergalactic megalomaniacs like Darkseid, Thanos and others, defeated Cyclops' team of X-Men and the Phoenix Force Five, defeated Mephisto, saved Lois Lane from Joker by knocking out Superman and paralyzing that stupid clown and became the first White Lantern by winning the 'War of Light'.

He is royalty because he was adopted by Queen Ago'po of Zamarron, King T'Chaka of Wakanda and King Black Boltagon of the Inhumans. He is married to Empress Mary Jane of Emora, engaged to Princess Diana of the Amazons, A.K.A. Wonder Woman, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, A.K.A. Starfire and Crown Princess Carol Ferris of Zamarron, A.K.A. Star Sapphire. He actually raised Karen when she came to Earth from Krypton. He also has a few 'wards', Laura Kinney, Talon, Jubilation Lee, Jubilee and Kiden Nixon.

Rachel Roth, Raven, comes and goes when she needs to.

* * *

After a really good session and a shower, Peter got dressed in a T-shirt and sweats. Karen was ready to go to work. "Want to go out for dinner tonight?" He said, "I'll make reservations." She smiled.

"Sure," she went over to him and kissed him. Then she left, then he fixed breakfast for himself and the girls.

"GIRLS, BREAKFAST'S READY!" He yelled, just then a young woman came down she had long black hair, green eyes and was dressed in one of his T-shirts and panties. Her nails were painted red and black. Peter fixed her plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. "Good morning Laura," she kissed him on the lips.

"What's up for today?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. "After we took out those slavers, I think we deserve sometime off." Just then, another young woman came down, she had orange skin, green eyes, I mean the entire eye, long red flaming hair and green painted nails. She was dressed in one of his T-shirts and her panties. "Morning Kory," she went over to him and hugged him, they also kissed.

"Good morning Peter," she said. Then she saw Laura, "morning Laura."

"Morning Kor," she said. Peter set a plate down in front of Kory. Peter was still cooking breakfast, then suddenly a third woman appeared out of nowhere. She had deathly pale skin, purple eyes, long purple hair and dressed in a blue bodice, boots, gloves and a hood cloak.

"Hey Rae," said Peter. She floated over to him and gave him a huge hug. Then kissed him.

"Hello Peter," she said.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure," so he fixed her a plate.

"Friend Raven!" Said Kory as she went over to hug her friend tightly.

"Let me know if you want seconds." Peter went to read the paper and drink some coffee.

"Are you not going to eat with us?" Asked Kory.

"I'm not hungry, you guys enjoy that." Just then Kory, grabbed him and sat him down across from her, fixed him a plate and set it down in front of him. Then took away his paper.

"You are going to eat with us," she said. So Peter relented and ate with his 'girls'.

* * *

Meanwhile on a huge heli-carrier a man was in his office, he was black, bald, had a brown right eye as the left one was covered with an eyepatch. He had the build of a running back, dressed in a black bodysuit and boots. He was looking at folders and mission reports of what had happened the previous month. His name was Nick Fury and he was the director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D.

'He is just too good at his job.' He thought, 'makes me glad he accepted my offer to join Shield; at times.' Just then a beautiful red head had came in, she was dressed in a black bodysuit and heeled boots. She also had killer blue eyes and even a more dangerous body.

"You wanted to see me Director Fury?" She asked.

"Your husband's done it again," he said as he handed her a file. "That was the human trafficking mission." She read the report and was surprised, of course she was worried about him but she was a professional.

"Peter, did all of this?" She said.

"Yep, by the time we got there the traffickers were cooling off and the slaves were freed." He handed her pictures of the aftermath. It looked like a slaughter house. "I'll give ya one thing Nat, you sure do know how ta pick 'em." In one shot, there was proof that Peter did it because, he used the blood of the slavers to make his logo on an empty wall. (Amazing Spiderman Movie spider)

Nat approved of what her husband did, at first she thought he was annoying but when the time came, she was glad Mary Jane had her marry him. "So what do we do now?" She said, "clean up?"

"It's already been taken care of, I want you to go and see him. You know he's taken a month off after this, he wants to see you."

"Alright, I'll go see him."

"Good, dismissed Agent Romanoff." He said, with that she saluted and left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Emora, the Empress and heir apparent were talking about their loved one's mission. Both were very beautiful, the mother had long red hair, aqua eyes was around 6 feet tall and had a killer body. She was dressed in a white gown and boots because, even though she is an empress, she still wants to look good. "Well, you know how much he hates slavers." Said the heir, as they were reading the mission report. The heir was her daughter, she had reddish-brown hair in a pixie cut, aqua/hazel eyes, was slightly shorter than her mom and was dressed in a pantsuit, heeled boots and a necklace with her father's logo as a pendant. They were Mary Jane and May Parker. Her mother nodded, just then someone came walking into the throne room. She also had red hair, in a long braid, green eyes behind amber lensed glasses, was very beautiful, had a killer body and was in a black suit, white vest showing off her cleavage, black tie, gloves and boots.

She was Mary Jane councilor, C. Viper. "Mary Jane, um…" She started.

"What is it, Viper?"

"I found your husband." They looked at her.

"Where?"

"Parker Manor, New York state." May looked at Mary Jane.

"I'll go, I wanted to see him anyway." She said.

"Tell him to expect me coming, we need to talk." May nodded to her mother and went to get packed.

"I can have the Imperial Guard ready to go with her." Said Viper.

"No, have Sylvia and Sonja go with her." Said Mary Jane, "we don't need that much power to show off."

"Ma'am!" She said and went to tell May's sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Peter, Laura, Kory and Rachel were doing some shopping. Kory was acting like a kid her first time in the city. Peter was in a Yankees jersey, jeans, boots and sunglasses now. Laura was in a tank top, trip pants and boots. Rachel was in a T-shirt with a plummeting white crow on a black background with a black, upside down ankh on it's body showing off her lower abs, jeans and hi-tops. Kory was in a lavender mid rift, bike shorts and were all carrying bags, 'my credit card's getting a workout today.' He thought, 'I'm just glad May, 'Sylvie' or 'Red' aren't here yet.' He cursed himself, 'I just jinxed myself didn't I?' Just then Deadpool showed up.

"Bout time I got some screen time with my Spidey-homie!" He said, "and yes you did Petey." With that he vanished. Peter facepalmed.

TBC

* * *

Notes: This is an idea that was born from a story where Peter is one of the greatest assassins in the world and the world is a Marvel/DC merge but not amalgam. Oh yeah, Pete's in his 60s with the look and body of a 40 year old. I'm also using 'Spidey's life is a game' verse and using the Injustice versions of the DC Heroes.

I hope you enjoy this one and to 'The one who lives in darkness' (you know who you are) shut up. I'll get to my other stories when the time is right.


	2. Chapter 2

In the JLA Watchtower, the League were having a meeting. The topic? Spiderman taking out an entire human trafficking ring. Wonder Woman was upset at her teammate's actions. "I do not see why this is even an issue." She said, "my love did this to help protect those girls."

"It's his methods we're upset about," said Batman.

"Really Bruce?" Said Hal Jordan, "is it really his methods or is it the fact that he beat you one on one? That the Joker's now eating through a straw? That Ra's had declared him to be his heir? That Parker Industries is beating Wayne Tech at everything? Or is it the fact Peter Parker is more of a man than Bruce Wayne?" Batman grew quiet, Superman tried to speak up for his friend/ rival.

"He killed thousands of people Hal!" He said.

"Yeah," started The Flash. "But saved millions more," then Green Arrow spoke up.

"Let's not forget why he stopped Joker Supes." He said.

"The only problem I have with Spidey is the fact that he's a White Lantern." Said Hal, "and that he's sort of have a harem." Wonder Woman nodded.

"I do not mind sharing him but, this harem concerns me." She said. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"Look, if you are going to go up against Spidey, count me out." He said, "the man's a decorated military hero. If that even means anything to you." Batman just sighed and lowered his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter and the girls were having some fun, they went to Coney Island, rode the rides, played some games and headed to Starr Industries to pick up Karen for lunch. They talked about what was going on when Peter's phone rang.

(Cell phone: Burn it to the Ground- Nickleback)

"Hello?" He said.

[Hey daddy!] Said May, he sighed.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

[Sylvie, Sonja, Tantra, Chaos and I are in town. Could you pick us up?] Peter paled, Wade was right, he did jinx himself.

"Alright, I'll bring the others. They want to meet you."

[Sure, I'd love to meet them.]

"Okay give us an hour."

[Okay, CHAOS! Good grief!]

"What happened?"

[Chaos and 'Red' are about to gut a couple of morons trying to hit on them.] Peter sweat dropped.

"Stop them! We're on the way!"

[Okay, see you soon.] With that father and daughter hung up, the others looked at Peter.

"What's wrong?" Asked Karen.

"May and the others are here."

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Rachel, she looked over to Laura and noticed she was sweating as well.

"Did she say who she brought with her?" Laura asked.

"Yes Laura, Tantra and Chaos are with her. Along with 'Red'."

"Then we better head to JFK then." So Peter kissed Karen as he and the others head for his vehicle.

* * *

Meanwhile at JFK airport May, a young woman with shoulder length silver hair and beautiful blue-hazel eyes and a reddish-brown haired young goddess of a woman with green-hazel eyes were trying to protect their sisters from a couple of morons. "Guys, my sisters don't want to be bothered by the likes of you okay." Said May, "so why do you go on about your business?"

"Why don't you buzz off?" Said one of the guys.

"Well, you did try May." Said the silver haired woman in a Eastern Europe accent, May just rose an arm.

"Looks like it's time to 'lock and load'." Said the other woman softly with a smile on her lips.

"Hope dad'll forgive me." She said and fired out a stream of web, wrapped both of the guys up in it and hung them from the ceiling. "Leave my sisters alone, you're lucky I did it because they would've killed you." Just then security came and got them down as Peter and the girls went over to them. One of the guys saw Rachel.

"Rae?" He said, she looked over and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said, "Garfield." She just shook her head.

"Wait I can explain all of this." He said.

"No you can't, not without lying." Peter looked at the green skinned young man.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said, "this is Garfield?" Rachel nodded, "look leave my charges and daughters alone before I have to call animal control okay? Goodbye Mr. Logan." With that, everyone started to leave.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" He said, "COME BACK!"

"I don't know what you saw in him Rae." Said Laura as they headed for the vehicle.

"Me neither," she said.

"By the way," said Peter. "Hi girls," his daughters grabbed him in a group hug.

"Hi Dad," they said.

* * *

"Okay, these are my daughters. Laura already met them." He motioned to May who was now in a black jacket, one of his old Spider Man tops, cut off jean shorts, black tights and boots. "My eldest, May." She went over to Laura and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hi," she said.

"My daughter Chaos," she was dressed in a blue sundress, had pale skin, long white hair, blue eyes and white flats. "If you see a black haired woman in red and black leather with red eyes, don't worry. It's still her." Just then Chaos transform into red and black leather bodysuit, black ankle boots, her white hair turned black, her skin tanned and her eyes turned red. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy." She said, Peter sighed.

"Takes after her mother at times." Then he motioned to the girl in all silver. "Sylvia," she went over to him and hugged him tightly. Then the redhead went over to them, "Sonja." She was dressed in a blue and red bodysuit and black boots, she went over to peter and gave her dad a hug. "Lastly, my daughter, Tantra." She was very gorgeous, had long blond hair, hazel eyes and was well built. She was in a T-shirt with the words; 'Daddy's Little Girl' on it, low rise jeans and wedged sandals.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly. She went over to Peter and gave him a huge hug as she moved her hand onto his butt and subtly grinded on his crotch. Laura knew what she was doing and her eyebrow twitched.

"Um, you want to not rape your father Tan?" She said, "I tell you, why did you have her again Peter?"

"To Counteract Chaos." He said, "that and Venus wanted a daughter that was a full god." Rachel look at him.

"Wait, you're a full god?" She asked.

"Yep," said May. "Dad ascended."

"I'm the 'Great Weaver', Protector of the Web and All of Reality."

"We didn't know that." Said Kory.

"There's a lot you two down know about me. Why certain people fear me. Well come on, I'm sure you guys are hungry so let's get you some grub. I could go from some Junior's Cheesecake right now." So they went out to eat.

TBC

* * *

Notes: Here's the daughters (according to RebukeX7) of Peter and their Mommas:

May- Mary Jane

Sylvia- Silver Sable

Sonja 'Red'- Red Sonja/ Mary Jane

Chaos- Hel

Tantra- Venus

Maybe Tantra might get some action with Peter I don't know, you know how those gods are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter and the girls were on the way back to the manor when all of the sudden, they were stopped by the Green Goblin on his glider. "DIE SPIDER MAN!" He laughed crazily, Peter just sighed.

"I thought we had an agreement Osborn!" He said, as he went into his car and pulled out a sniper rifle and pulled the trigger hitting the Goblin in the chest knocking him off. Once he hit the street, Peter slowly walked over to him as he pulled out a hand gun with hollow point bullets. Once he got to Norman, "after I put a bullet in you the last time. Don't. Fuck. With. Me!"

"Who Cares? You still die!" Just then His right hand was blown off. "ARGGGGHHHH!" Then Peter, took his left knee. "NO!"

"You really want to die by my hands?" Said Peter, "okay what's more blood on my hands?" Norman quickly took off his mask and started to scoot away.

"Peter! Peter, No!" He said, "don't do this! It's not you!"

"Oh because you know me Right?" He shot him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I didn't fight in Vietnam! I didn't fight in the 'Cold War'! I'm not one of, if not the deadliest assassins on the face of the planet. Sure, you know me! Yeah, lil' bitch Parker!" Then he thought about it, "oh yeah that's right. THAT was you! When you forced me to accidentally kill GWEN! WHY? Why do you want me to kill you so badly? Is it the fact, that you want me to feel the horror of me killing my best friend's father?" Peter scoffed.

"News Flash Normie, I see all my friends as family. I don't see Harry as family. You fucked with me for the last time. Maybe a bullet going through your head will finally shut your ass up! Save room for Harry, he's joining you if he attacks me!" He was about to pull the trigger when May stopped him.

"Dad NO!" She said Norman breathed a sigh of relief. That was until she took the gun and pointed it at his head. "This Son Of A Bitch kidnapped me as a baby! Let me do it." So, she pulled the trigger blowing his brains out.

"I'll call for someone to get the body." Said Rachel.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Avengers Tower, Tony Stark was having a drink and sighed. He knew after everything that happened with Peter and how he got involved in the 'Civil War', the fight between Batman and Superman, the war with the X-Men and is now the guardian of the new Phoenix wielder, Hope Summers.

"JARVIS, any ideas how I can make everything up to Peter?" He said with a sigh.

" **Nothing I can come up with sir.** " A voice said through the speakers. Just then there was a call coming through. " **Sir, General Rogers is calling.** "

"Patch it through," it was. "Hey, Cap-sickle."

[Tony, have you seen the report?]

"What report?" Steve sighed.

[The SHIELD report about Peter's mission.]

"Oh, that report. Wow, did he actually castrate one of the traffickers?"

[I've seen the pictures. They are disturbing.]

"Yeah, I would say it was. Is he okay?"

[Natasha's going to see him tonight. I asked if she would keep me updated about him.]

"With everything that happened to him, I'm surprised that he doesn't have PTSD."

[You don't know, he might have it and not told anyone. I know Susan's worried about him.]

"She's worried? Yeah, Pepper's worried about him as well."

[Jessica and Carol too.]

"Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she and Helen were going to move in."

[I did too, I hadn't heard from her in a while.] Just then, JARVIS had chimed in.

" **Excuse me sirs, Ms. Danvers, and her daughter are here.** "

"They're here? Bring them in," he said. Carol and Helen had walked in. Carol was in a T-shirt, jeans and hi-tops. Helen was in a blue silk top, jeans and slippers. Carol was a very beautiful woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Helen was an adorable girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi Unca Tony," she said as she glomped him in a tight hug.

"Hey kiddo," he hugged her back. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been getting ready to move in with Peter." Said Carol.

[I see.] Said Cap.

"What happened to Peter?"

[He finished a mission. Um…]

"JARVIS, where's Pepper?"

" **Ms. Potts is in the dining room eating lunch.** " He said, " **shall I call for her?** "

[Please?]

"What's going on?" Asked Carol.

"We'll explain in a minute." Just then Pepper had come into the room. She was a very beautiful redhead, with blue eyes. She was in a blouse, skirt, and heels.

"What's up Tony?" She said as she saw Carol and Helen. "Hi Carol, there's my Goddaughter." She hugged Helen, "I haven't even started on lunch yet. What say you and I have some?"

"Sure Auntie," Helen said, so Pepper picked her up and was about to leave when she looked at Tony with a worried look. He nodded, with that they left.

"Okay," said Carol. "Why did I give Pepper my child, to feed her lunch when I asked about her father?"

[Well, I know you hadn't seen the SHIELD report yet right?]

"About?"

"Peter." Said Tony he handed her a file and she read it.

"Sex traffickers?"

"Yep," she saw the pics. "I'll have to give it to him, he is inventive."

"Now I understand why you didn't want Helen in here. Peter does not like any traffickers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and the girls had came home to Diana waiting on them. "Peter." She said, "we have to talk."

"Okay," he said as the girls went to their rooms to put up their clothes. "Let me guess what this about. The harem?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, talk to me." So they did and he told her everything about the harem, from who's in it to his thoughts. "Well, that's everything. What do you think?" Diana was deep in thought, even though he has a harem, he loved her dearly.

"Will you love the others like you would me?"

"That was a stupid question. Diana, when I was told that I could have a harem I asked why. I was told that it was a reward, just like my forever youth and my demi-godhood. Yes, I will love you all with all my heart." She hugged him tightly, "but you do know even though my heart's yours, it belongs to ten other women."

"I do know that." She kissed him, with that they relaxed.

TBC


End file.
